


Untitled

by TheFallenOutcast



Category: The 100, clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenOutcast/pseuds/TheFallenOutcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Lexa's flirting gets Clarke all worked up. She doesn't want to admit she Loves Lexa. Leave it to Raven to figure out a way to make her finally admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write this and so here it is.

It’s the end of the first semester in college, four girls sit at a round table in the school’s garden. Each one wearing a letterman’s jacket, Lexa, Clarke, Raven, Octavia. No training today, thank god! The four girls are chatting the day away. “I cannot believe you did that.” Octavia says. Raven shrugs. She looks over at Clarke and catches her staring at Lexa. She rolls her eyes. She’s watched Clarke moon over Lexa way too many times in high school. “Hey Lexa?” Raven asks. “Yeah?” she replied prying her eyes away from the book she’s reading, “Remember the internship I told you about?” Lexa nods. “Well, I need some help trying to write an essay for it, would you help me?” Clarke’s eyes widened at the boldness of her friend. “Why don’t you ask Octavia?” Clarke snapped. Raven smiled, “Because Octavia’s dad doesn’t have a degree in mechanics.” Clarke’s reaction was all Raven needed to confirm the blonde’s feelings for Lexa. It was at that moment she vowed she was going to do everything she could to get her to admit it. “Yeah, Raven. I’d be happy to help.” Raven looked at Clarke once more, “Thanks pretty girl.” She replies winking at her. Clarke was beyond pissed. She wanted to throttle Raven on the spot, but she plays it cool.

 

The only problem with playing lacrosse in college was that they had to train and practice a lot. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia were beginning to warm up when Lexa arrives. She was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt, and shorts that hugged her curves to perfection. Clarke was once again staring. Raven moves in to greet the brunette cutting into Clarke’s eye line. “Damn girl, wanna come by my place after practice?” Raven spoke loud enough for Clarke to hear. Lexa lifted an eyebrow, and smiled. Clarke’s eyes dropped to the floor the moment she realized Lexa was starting to flirt with Raven. She makes her way to the side of the field and starts running. She’s not going to stand there and watch those two flirt with each other. She runs a few laps then begins to cool down. The girls finally catch up to her and stop just a few feet behind. She felt a hand touch the small of her back as she was bent over. It was Lexa. “Are you alright?” Clarke stands up, “I’m fine.” She replies almost too quickly. The two girls lock eyes for a few minutes before Raven cuts in wrapping her arm around Lexa and pulling her as they walk away. “Sorry guys, but Lexa and I gotta go!” she yells at the two remaining girls. “Damn, Raven’s trying really hard to get into Lexa’s pants.” Octavia said. Clarke became furious and of course her friend noticed. “You can’t be jealous Clarke, When Lexa came to you and told you how she felt about you, you turned her away.” It was true, the beginning of senior year Lexa told Clarke she was in love with her, but Clarke was too focused in college that she pretty much blew her off. Their relationship hasn’t been the same since then. She missed her. They used to be close, really close. 

 

Raven and Lexa sit at the coffee table in Lexa’s living room. Her apartment is small but somehow she’s managed to make it look huge. They finally finished the essay for Raven’s internship. “Want a beer?” Lexa asks getting heading toward her kitchen. “Yeah.” Raven pulls herself up into the couch. “So what’s up with you and Clarke anyway?” she asks. “What do you mean?” Lexa asks walking back with two beers in her hand. She hands one to Raven and sitting next to her. “Come on Lexa, I see the way you look at her. You still love her don’t you?” Lexa sips her beer and nods. “Sad, I know. The girl barely acknowledges I’m there since I told her about my feelings last year. But I can’t help it” Raven rolls her eyes. “That girl is head over heels for you, we just have to make her admit it!” she replies. “Good luck with that then.” Raven smiles. “We could make her jealous, you know.” She winks. Lexa smiles.

 

Clarke lies on her bed. She’s tired. She wants to sleep but all she can think about is Lexa. How it made her weak in the knees when she came to practice wearing such small pieces of garments. She shouldn’t be allowed to wear such things. It distracts everyone else at practice, guys and girls alike. She closes her eyes and memories come rushing back. The way Lexa was dressed at their junior prom put any goddess to shame. They spent the entire night together talking, laughing, including dancing. Both girls walked out into the hallway into the girl’s bathroom to freshen up. “God, it’s so hot in there.” Clarke said. It wasn’t hot; she was hot every time she looked at Lexa. “You’ve got something on your… Here let me get it.” Lexa said stepping in just a few inches away from Clarke. With two fingers she removes the small piece of debris from Clarke’s lashes. She can’t breathe. Lexa is standing too close to her. Their eyes meet and lock for a few seconds before Clarke slams her lips into Lexa’s prying her lips open with her tongue and biting them. Lexa’s hand cup Clarke’s neck and slams her against the wall pressing her body hard against the blonde’s. Clarke’s arms wrap around Lexa pulling her even tighter. Before long they separate their lips to gasp for air but the distance between their lips it’s too much for Clarke to bear and she locks her arms around Lexa’s neck pulling her in for yet another passionate kiss. The bathroom door swigs open starting the girls. Octavia walks in “You know, if you two wanna hook up there is plenty of empty stalls.” She said letting out a giggle. Embarrassed, Clarke pushes past Lexa and runs out the door. As much as Clarke wanted to deny her feelings for Lexa it was clear she loved her. She loved her ever since that kiss.

 

The four girls attended a party thrown by the fraternity Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln, belonged to. Clarke walks in and isn’t too surprised that Raven is already there. She isn’t too happy to realize Lexa is dancing with her, though. “Hey!!” Raven yells over the loud music and walks over to Clarke. She’s obviously drunk already. Clarke’s eyes notice Lexa and Raven holding hands. Raven looks down at her hand holding Lexa’s she likes the way her soft hand feels on her. She looks up at Clarke and realizes how uncomfortable she is. “Lexa, do you mind dancing with Clarke?” she says pushing Clarke into Lexa’s arms. Lexa catches her and suggests to move to the dance floor. “No, thanks” Clarke says pushing past Lexa straight to the bar. Lexa swallows hard. She’s been rejected once more by the girl she loves. Her eyes find Raven and she joins her. Raven looks up at Clarke and shakes her head. “Ready to play?” Raven asks. Lexa nods. Both girls start taking shots after shots, Lexa trying to numb the sting of Clarke’s rejection, and Raven just because she wants to prove a point to the boys. Girls can do just about anything a guy can do. Clarke watches Lexa and Raven make out after every shot. It kills her to watch Lexa with someone else, but she’s not brave enough to admit her feelings for the girl either.

 

Both girls walked in to Raven’s dorm room in giggles and all. “Come in.” Raven said, closing the door behind them. “I can’t believe you did that!” Lexa tells her. Raven stumbles but Lexa catches her. “Careful” she says giggling. Before they know their lips find each other and Lexa pins Raven up against the door. She lifts her arms above her head and holds them in place with one hand. She uses her free hand to tug at the buttons on Raven’s blouse. She moves her lips to Raven’s neck and licks her way down to the exposed skin as the buttons on the blouse are undone. After all buttons are opened Lexa steps back and admires Raven’s abs. Raven still pinned to the door closes her eyes and licks her lips the moment Lexa’s fingers start tracing her abs. She tugs on Raven’s bra and pulls it down just enough to reveal a nipple. She doesn’t hesitate to take it into her mouth making Raven gasp for air. She struggles to break her arms free from Lexa’s grasp and finds herself even more aroused. How can someone so small have such strength? Lexa slid her thigh between Raven’s legs and press it against her center. Raven moaned. Finally Lexa let go of Raven’s arms and tugged at her shirt until it came lose and she dropped it on the floor. Raven pushed Lexa backwards and pushed her into the couch. She got on top of her straddling her. Lexa unbuckled Raven’s bra and tossed it to the side. She cupped one of her breasts in her hands sliding her nipple in between her fingers and squeezes it. She took the other nipple into her mouth and sucked it. Raven arched her back and moaned in pleasure. Lexa nibbled on her nipple before flipping Raven over so she sits on the couch. She tugs on her pants pulling the off at once along with her thong. Lexa kneeled and pushed Raven’s legs apart sliding her tongue between her folds. Raven thrusted her pelvis into Lexa’s faces the moment she felt her tongue on her clit. She moaned loud. “Fuck!” she continued. Lexa felt Raven tense up and she knew she was ready to explode. She slid two fingers into her and watched her arch her back. Raven’s body began to shake and she began to gasp for air. She let out one last moan. Lexa began to kiss her way up to her lips and kissed her a few more times. Raven might have been more drunk that Lexa was because the girl fell asleep a few minutes after she came. Lexa went into her room and fetched a blanked covering the girl before heading out of the door. 

 

Lexa laid on her bed thinking about what happened with Raven the night before. She liked spending time with Raven. She was funny and sarcastic and not to mention she was gorgeous. But of course Lexa felt a little guilty. She felt as though she had cheated on Clarke. It’s not like they are dating, I mean, Clarke wouldn’t spend a day alone with Lexa. Maybe Raven could be the one to help her move on from Clarke. But she didn’t want to move on. She wanted Clarke. No one made her feel the way Clarke did. Not even the beautiful, badass, Raven Reyes. Last night wasn’t supposed to happen though. They were to flirt only. Sex was not part of the deal. The whole point of this charades was to make Clarke jealous and admit she loved her.

 

A knock woke up Raven from a deep sleep. She was slightly disoriented but realized she was naked under the covers. She blushed, Lexa. A panic entered her in the same instant she remembered the night before. She needed to find Lexa and tell her that what happened last night shouldn’t have happened! She has betrayed her friend and she hates herself for it. Clarke can never know! A second knock settled her back to reality. She wrapped her covers tight around her body and went for the door. Octavia and Clarke were at her door. Octavia looked at the girl up and down. “Damn girl, had a good night?” she asked. Wick walked past Raven’s door and glanced inside. “Where is the pretty girl, Reyes?” he asked smiling. “Creep.” She snapped. She looked over at Clarke, her face showed pure pain. She figured it out in mere seconds, possibly because Raven always called Lexa pretty girl. “What pretty g-“ she realized the girl he was talking about was of course Lexa. “You know what, I have a few things to do and I’m late, I’ll see you guys later.” Clarke said in the coldest voice Raven’s heard. She turned and walked away as fast as she could. “What the hell did you do!?” Octavia yelled, pushing Raven back into the room. “It just happened O.” She placed her hand on her forehead trying to think clearly. “You know how Clarke feels about her, Raven!”

 

The next few weeks were awkward for all four girls. Clarke’s hostility toward Raven seemed to grow so much so that Octavia had to step in. During practice Clarke nearly broke Raven’s shoulder when she tackled her so hard she knocked the wind right out of her. As expected Lexa ran towards Raven to make sure she was okay. This only seemed to fuel Clarke’s rage. Octavia pushed and shoved her to the locker room. “What the hell is wrong with you!?” Octavia spat. “You still have to ask!?” she snapped back. “Clarke, Lexa came to you first. She told you she loved you. And what did you do? You blew her off! Then after that you wouldn’t even spend a day with her unless Raven or I were with you! You can’t blame the girl for wanting to move on, Clarke. Even if it’s with Raven!” Clarke sat on one of the benches and cried. She knew it was her fault. She wiped her tears and walked out toward the field. She makes her way to Raven and apologizes. She’s going to suck it up. She knows Lexa deserves to be happy. Doesn’t mean she’s going to like it though. 

 

As an effort to bring Raven and Clarke back into better term Octavia organized a girl’s night out. It had been a few months since they last bowled. Octavia was hoping for the best. They picked the lane farthest to the entrance on the other side of the building. Lexa sat down to finish tying her shoe laces. Raven spots Wick, fellow classmate of her a few lanes down. She waves at him and rubs Lexa’s back. “Alright! Teams of two! This time we’re changing it a bit.” Raven stated, clapping her hands. Clarke furrowed her brows. “This time, pretty girl and I are team 1, O and Clarke you’re team 2.” Clarke wasn’t happy. She was used to always being teamed up with Lexa. Always. Her disappointment was greater when Lexa didn’t complain. “Sounds good.” She replied. Clarke sat down and crossed her arms. “You’re up.” Raven said handing Lexa the ball. As always, Lexa hit a strike from the get-go. As Raven high fived her Lexa dropped something and bend over to pick it up; Raven grabbed both sides of her hip and lightly tapped on one side to have her get out of her way as she moved toward the lane. Clarke’s eyes widened when she saw Lexa grab on to Raven’s hand and squeeze. She looked over at Octavia who was not oblivious to what was going on. She shrugged. It was Clarke’s turn; she picked up the ball and shot it across the room creating a perfect strike. Her heart sank the moment she turned around and saw Raven sitting on Lexa’s lap. She swallowed hard and made her way to her chair slumping on it crossing her arms. Octavia’s back is turned to Clarke and mouths to Raven “What the hell are you doing?” Raven smiles and kisses Lexa’s neck and lays her head on her shoulder. Lexa wraps her arms around Raven’s waist. It was all light touches and settled kisses on the arm or hands between the two girls. Clarke tried her best to conceal the fact that she was slowly but surely getting jealous of Raven. She was the one who was supposed to be hugging Lexa when she got a strike. After dinner they all parted their ways. “Raven wait up!” Lexa yelled running after Raven. Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. She’s going to walk Raven home. That’s just who Lexa is. She knew that meant Lexa was caring for Raven the way she used to care for her. “Walk you home?” she asked. Clarke knew at that moment she was losing Lexa or worst, she had lost her. Why had she been so cold to her? She watched the two girls walk away and disappear in to the distance.

 

“Can we talk for a second?” Raven motioned for them to seat the bench nearby. “I like you, Lexa, Like a lot. But Clarke loves you.” Lexa’s expression changed from happy to serious the moment Clarke was mentioned. “Clarke doesn’t love me Raven. She’s made it a point to let me know every chance she gets.” Raven smiles. “She’s scared you know. After Finn, she’s not too willing to open herself up to anyone.” The two girls stay in silence for a while. “About the other night…Raven started. “I know.” Lexa finished. “As pathetic as it might sound, I want Clarke.” Raven laughs. “I don’t blame you pretty girl. She’s special.” She smiled. “I’m going to try one last time, Raven.” Lexa said in a soft voice. “What do you mean, Lexa?” Raven asked. “I’m transferring to Oxford” she replied. Raven lift her eyes to meet Lexa’s. “Why?” she asked. “I’m majoring in Law remember?” Raven nods. “Then go get her, girl.” Raven replied. Lexa smiled and took off on the direction they came from. 

 

A knock startled Clarke. “Octavia! Did you forget your keys again?” she called out laughing. She swung the door open and froze at the sight of Lexa standing at her door. “Octavia isn’t here.” She stated coldly. “I’m not here looking for Octavia, and you know it.” Lexa snapped. She walked into the apartment determined to get an answer from Clarke. “I know you’re pissed about me and Raven, Clarke. I’m not going to make excuses for it.” Clarke crossed her arms. “What do you want Lexa?” she asked coldly. “I just wanted to say that I love you Clarke.” Clarke laughed. “I Do!” Lexa snapped. “But I see now that Raven was wrong.” Clarke was shocked. “Raven told me that you loved me. She came up with this idea that maybe if you saw me with her it would knock you back into senses and admit it.” Clarke’s face softened. “What happened between us wasn’t intentional. We were drunk and we found comfort in each other.” Lexa took a few steps toward the door. “I love you Clarke. I just wanted you to hear it from me for the very last time. I see how uncomfortable I make you. I won’t bother you with that again.” Lexa dropped her eyes to the floor. Opened the door and closed it on her way out. Once again Clarke was paralyzed and couldn’t tell her to stay. As much as she wanted to she couldn’t move. Stay. Don’t leave. Please stay. Nothing came out.

 

Clarke sat on her couch reading a book when Octavia and Raven walked in. “Hey guys!” Octavia said. She looked around the room. “Where is Lexa?” “Not here.” Clarke replied bitterly. “So did she leave in good terms?” Octavia asked. “Well, I hope she enjoys Oxford next semester. I hear is beautiful there this time of the year.” Raven stated. Clarke felt her blood run cold. Did she just said Oxford? “Well, let’s hope so.” Octavia replied opening the fridge and pulling out a two beers. She hands one to Raven. Clarke’s heart shattered into pieces. Lexa came to say goodbye, only to be met by a cold angry Clarke. She came to say goodbye! Clarke’s eyes filled with water as the memory of the beautiful girl rushed into her mind. I love you, Clarke. I just wanted you to hear it from me one last time. One last time. The memory kept repeating over and over in her head. Clarke grabbed her car keys and bolted out the door.

 

Lexa was on the phone when a knock came to her door. “Yes. No. Yeah, Got it.” She said writing on a pad. The knock became more of a pounding. “What the he- Yeah, no I got it.” She said to the phone as the pounding continued. “Yes. Thank you.” She said and hung up as she made her way to the door. “Johnny, you’ll get your fucking keys tomorrow man!” she yelled as she opened the door. She was taken by surprise when Clarke pushed through to her apartment. She looked around the room and it was empty. No furniture, No pictures, completely empty. She moved to Lexa’s bedroom and much like the living room empty. Not even a bed, just a bunch of sheets on the floor and a book. She turns to face Lexa. “Were you going to say goodbye?” she snapped trying to fight her tears. “Why?” Lexa asked. The question cut Clarke deep. She had abandoned Lexa in more ways than one. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She was never there for Lexa when she needed it. She hadn’t seen the amount of pain her rejections caused her. One last time. She heard her voice in her head again. This time Clarke let her tears out. “I’m sorry.” She whispered. Lexa took several steps to close the gap between them and wrapped her arms around her. “Shhhh. It’s okay, Clarke.” She whispered. Clarke welcomed the brunette’s arms and held her tight. Clarke rested her head on the girl’s chest. “Don’t leave me.” Clarke whispered. Lexa replied by squeezing her harder and kissed her hair. Clarke lifted her head to see Lexa crying. Without a second thought Clarke kissed her. The kiss was tender and soft. Lexa held back and kissed as soft as she could. Clarke groaned in frustration. She pressed her lips harder into Lexa’s, her tongue demanding entrance. She wanted Lexa to kiss her the way she kissed her at their Junior prom. Lexa broke the kiss taking a step back. “No.” Clarke whispered. “Please, Lexa.” Her eyes dark with lust and need for Lexa’s arms. “Are you sure?” Lexa asked. “I don’t –“ Clarke crashed her lips into Lexa’s before she could finish the sentence. The kiss was passionate. “I want this.” Clarke said pushing Lexa down on top of the covers. Without missing a beat Lexa pulled herself on top of Clarke sliding her thigh in between Clarke’s legs. She moaned and welcomed the pressure Lexa’s legs were proving her. Lexa pulled Clarke’s shirt off and kissed her chin, and traced the blonde’s jaw line with her tongue. She nibbled on her ear and kissing just behind the earlobe. Clarke moaned quite loudly and the sensation of Lexa’s breath on her neck. With one swift motion Lexa unhooked Clarke’s bra and her mouth immediately took a nipple and sucked. “Ahh.” Clarke moaned as she felt Lexa’s mouth sucking her in. She tangled her fingers around the brunette’s hair and arched her back slightly. She groaned when Lexa pulled away to remove her on shirt. Clarke’s eyes widened at the sight of Lexa’s abs. Luckily for Clarke, Lexa wasn’t wearing a bra. She took in the sight of Lexa’s perfect nipples and pulled herself up and take one in her mouth. And the other was cupped by her hand. She teased it with her tongue and kissed it before taking it into her mouth once again. Lexa let out a light moan. She applied more pressure into Clark’s center and thrusted her thigh into her. “Shit.” Clarke said. Lexa pushed her on her back and both lock lips once again. Lexa sucks and bites Clarke’s lower lips. Clarke’s arms wrap around Lexa’s back pulling her closer to her. Their breasts pressed against each other. Lexa settles her body next to Clarke’s side without breaking the kiss. Once again Clarke groans the second Lexa’s thigh is removed her in between her. Lexa lightly squeezes Clarke’s breast before continuing down her rib cage settling down on the button of her pants. She tugs at it releasing it. She slowly unzips her pants. She breaks the kiss. She wants to see Clark’s face the moment she enters her. They lock eyes each mesmerized by the color of the other’s. Lexa slides her hand inside Clarke’s pants and the blonde clutches on to Lexa for dear life. She’s wet, and her center is quite sensitive. Lexa realizes she doesn’t want to use her fingers. She wants to taste Clarke. She kisses her way down Clarke’s body and pulls off her pants. She can see her wetness through her underwear. Clarke lifts her body on her elbows. She watches Lexa kiss her center on top of the underwear and it’s driving her crazy. Lexa pulls pants off to be more comfortable. In a split second Lexa removes Clarke’s underwear and spreads her legs. She kisses and licks the inside of her thighs. She spreads Clarke’s folds and slowly slides her tongue in. “Oh fuck!” Clarke gasps and tilts her head backwards. Lexa licks her wetness and sucks her folds. “Ahh” Clarke moans. Lexa takes her clit into her mouth and sucks on in. Clarke instantly begins to thrust into her. She tangles her fingers on her head once again and she caresses Lexa’s face with her thumb as she pushes herself deeper into her. Lexa moans into Clark sending vibrations inside of her. “Lexa” she whispers. “Hmmm” Lexa hums into her folds again. “I’m gonna cum.” She notifies the girl and her body tightens. Her back arches as Lexa continues sucking on her clit. She begins to shake violently and settles down a few minutes after. She pulls herself into her elbows once again and watches Lexa lick her juices off her mouth with her tongue. Damn that was such a turn on. “Come here.” She says pulling Lexa ups to her lips. She kisses her lips tasting herself in them. She pulls herself on top of Lexa and slides her thigh into Lexa’s center making the girl moan. She doesn’t lose time. She makes her way down to Lexa’s center and takes off her underwear. She takes in her scent. Fuck she smells so good. Lexa was far beyond wet. Clarke spreads her folds and slides her tongue in all at once making Lexa whimper. She makes small circles with her tongue around Lexa’s clit before taking it full into her mouth. She nibbles on her folds and slides her tongue back inside. It’s not long before Lexa’s body erupts in spasms and cums like the thunder. Clarke kisses her way up to Lexa’s lips before the girl can settle down. Lexa pulls a sheet and covers their naked bodies. Clarke squeezes closer to her kissing her chest before settling into it. “Don’t leave me.” Clarke stated. “I Love you.” She whispered. Lexa turned to her side facing Clarke. She pulled her closer and kissed her shoulder. “I’ll stay for the remainder of the semester if you want. But I’ll have to squeeze in with Raven at her dorm until I can get another apartment.” She replied in a soft voice. “Like hell you do!” Clarke snapped. “You are staying with me.” She continued. “Is that so?” Lexa laughed. “Mhmm… I want you in my bed every day and every night.” She stated. “Hmm” Lexa said kissing Clarke’s lips once again. “I think I might like that.” She continued. They pressed their bodies tighter against each other, making out as the night grew darker…..

Clarke wasn’t too happy about watching Lexa finish packing. She was leaving. Why had she waited so long to tell her she loved her? Lexa turned around and watch the many emotions cross Clarke’s face. She walked toward her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. “I’m not leaving you, Clarke. I’m going away for two semesters, that’s it.” Clarke nodded. She lifted her eyes to meet Lexa’s and smiled. “You’re mine now. Distance can’t take that away from us.” Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde’s lips. The kiss was long and deep. Lexa held the girl’s body tight against hers. Raven knocks on the door smiling. “That’s more like it.” She states, looking at Clarke. “Ready to go?” Clarke looked at Raven and crossed her arms. “You keep your… well, your everything away from my girlfriend. Got it?” Clarke snapped. Lexa and Raven both laughed. Raven picks up Lexa’s suitcase. “Don’t worry princess. Pretty girl is all yours.” She replied. All three girls walk out of the bedroom into the living room. Raven walks over to Octavia who is all smiles watching Clarke and Lexa hold hands. The move towards the door to give the girls some privacy. Lexa once again wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and kisses the girl. Their kiss is passionate and long. Octavia looks over at Raven. “You think this longs distance thing is gonna work?” Raven smiled. “Are you kidding? Those two are meant for each other.”


End file.
